


Risen

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: but feral 2020 is in full swing so fuck it, hey it's been a while since i posted anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Roman, a newly Risen Demon, crashes Virgil’s SaturdayTW: demons (they’re nice), and anything else hmu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Risen

“What the hell are you?”

“Well, that’s rude.” The demon floated in front of the human, looking over him with absolute delight. Aside from that comment, the demon had never been more excited to meet a live human. In all his time, he’d never met one that he wasn’t meant to torture. The human in question, a lanky teenager with heavy circles under his eyes and purple hair, was frightened beyond reason. The demon, despite being cast from Hell, still had many of his powers. The demon knew from his conversations with a few teenagers from this decade that changing the color of one’s hair was for of self-expression. Maybe the demon would give it a go.

“I think that it’s fairly reasonable. I have no idea who or what you are and I can’t even look at you.” The human was backed against the wall eyes darting everywhere but the demon’s form. Not that he could be entirely blamed. Now that he was Risen, the demon had no idea what form to taken, and was more of a concept than anything else. Still! He was going to find a wonderful shape to take and then… well he wasn’t sure what, but he was determined to figure it out and live as a human. The mere thought made him giddy with happiness. To live and choose and be. That was all he wanted.

“I just need a form to take. Perhaps, if you— That! I want to look like that.” The demon’s vague form shifted over to a stand with a picture on it.

The human moved slowly over to the picture, grimacing at it. A rather…rough…looking young man stood in the picture, one arm draped around the human in front of him, circles around his eye, a stripe of white hair, and a sort of not-all-there look in his eye. “You want to look like him? I don’t anything about you, but you could do better.”

“He’s not the best looking, but if he had just a _few_ tweaks…”

Light and ash filled the room, his inherent nature as a demon fighting against his personal need to be better than he was. That was the reason he was Risen in the first place. He was far too good to be bad. Not that he didn’t try. Lucifer knows he tried for millennia, but he just couldn’t. No matter the deed done, he could hardly find it in himself into torture. It never felt right. But this. _This_ felt right.

When the room cleared, the demon was on the floor, panting as he struggled with his new corporeal form. It was heavier than he thought it would be. More fleshy, harder to move, but his chest felt so light. He let out a laugh, a deep hearty laugh. Somehow this was right. He had never been more sure of it and never happier in this form than any other.

“Holy shit.” The human dropped the picture, causing it to shatter as it hit the hard floor. “Holy shit, holy shit. I can look at you. Holy shit. Are you…okay?”

“I have never been better, human.” The demon grinned, slowly moving to stand. “Tell me, what _is_ your name? I never got around to asking.”

“Okay, jeez,” The human turned his head up, face slowly turning red. He moved toward his bed, grabbing a sheet and tossing it to him. “Cover up for Christ’s sake. No one wants to see that.”

“See what? Oh. Oh! I’m sorry. I’m not used to having gen—”

“It’s fine! It’s more than fine, just cover _up_ , dude.” In a swift movement, the demon covered his body, surprised at how soft the covering was. The human finally looked down at him, slowly looking over his face. The demon had taken the softer parts of the man. He didn’t have the dark circles, white hair stripe, or strange mustache, but he did share a large portion of his features. Perhaps that’s why the human was looking at his so cautiously.

“If I’m not mistaken, it’s impolite not to say your name when asked.”

“It’s also impolite to barge in on someone’s Saturday and then take on the form of one of the worst thing’s that’s ever happened to them. Super impolite some would say.”

The demon felt a sudden sharp, aching pain in his chest. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t know. I can’t change now, but I-I’m not the same as him. I don’t even know that human.”

The human crossed his arms. “I guess you aren’t him.” He paused for a moment. “I’m Virgil. Do you have a name?”

“I do! I mean, I did. Have a name. I had one as a demon, but I’m not a demon anymore. So, I guess I don’t have one.” The demon deflated, knowing how important names were as a human. It was a major part of how they were identified, how they left parts of themselves behind in the world. And he didn’t have one. “I don’t think I’ve felt this before. It’s…bad. I don’t like it.”

“Well, that’s part of being human. You feel shit you don’t like and there’s not much you can do about it.” Virgil leaned down and plucked the picture out of the broken glass. He looked at it for a moment then sighed, putting it in a drawer. “How about Roman?”

“Roman? That’s a rather regal name, you know. I suppose it wouldn’t be fitting of someone such as myself.”

Virgil stared for a moment then burst out laughing. “You are truly amazing. I have no idea what I’m going to do with you.”

The demon—no, _Roman_ —shuffled over to Virgil, absently waving his hands and clearing away the glass, and sat next to him on the bed. “I do understand that this is a lot. More than a lot. But I’ll make you a deal.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to make a deal with a demon.”

“Well, lucky you, I’m not a demon anymore. Here’s the deal, and you can take it or leave it as you want, but I’ll help you with my power and you can give me a place to stay while I figure out this human thing.”

Virgil laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re right, this is more than a lot. I don’t even know what to say.”

Roman stood, grinning. “Whatever you decide, I’ll respect it. While you think that over, can we eat? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I’ll tell you how and why I got here if you feed me.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I feel like that’s already more than earned. But sure, I’ll give you some food and we can talk. Got it?”

“Got it!”


End file.
